Under Hostile Skies: The Next Generation
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: The story of the next generation.
1. Prolouge

**UHS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Prologue:**

It had been ten years since Trevor had come to Hawaii, and Skipper, Rico, and Marlene had left for New York. Through these ten years, Naomi and Trevor had another kid, a pujara, and Lilo and Stitch had a saari. Also, Mrs. Edmund's and Jumba got married and had a son, while Myrtle and Keoni had a son. Also, Angel and Reuben had a daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**UHS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

Hello fellow readers, its me again. Before I begin, allow me to explain a few things. First, there will be more relationships in this story. Second, the kids are five to ten years of age, and finally, Hamsterviel appears in this story. Now let the story begin.

Offspring list:

Trevor & Naomi: Kaylia (10), Greg Jr. (5)

Stitch & Lilo: Stitch Jr.(S.J.) (10), Hawaii (6)

Nani & David: Keoni (9)

Myrtle & Keoni: Lani (10)

Jumba & Mrs. Edmunds: Einstein Newton Jookiba(E.J.) (9)

Kowalski & Becky: Albert Newton (8)

Private & Stacy: Madonna (7)

Angel & Reuben: Cera (10)

John & Cassidy: Vladmir Joseph Putin(Joe) (10)

Skipper & Marlene: McFridy Johnson (10)

**Chapter 1:**

As I sat on the beach, I couldn't stop staring at my best friend, Kaylia. She was so butifa, her body a green and tan jewel in the light of the setting sun. It simply set my soul ablaze with the fires of love. Unfortunately, she caught sight of starring.

"Um, Earth to S.J., you're drowling.", she said with a giggle. I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Soka, I was just admiring the sunset.", I lied while trying to hide my face so she wouldn't see me blushing.

"Sure yuuga was.", she said sarcastically.

I was about to defend myself when I heard footsteps behind us. We turned around to see our best friends, E.J., Lani, and Keoni, running in our direction.

"Gaba are you two doing out here on the beach at sunset alone.", teased Lani.

"For the last time, were just achi-babas.", we said in unison.

"Whatever you say.", she said, "Anyway, what do y'all want to do?"

"We could go camping.", .

"That's a great idea!", exclaimed Keoni, "We could invite Cera too."

"Okay. Well, I'll see what my mom and dad say. I suggest you all do the same.", I said.

"Alright. See you guys tonight, hopefully.", said Kaylia as she walked back to her house.

I decided to go talk to Keoni for awhile.

"Keoni, wait up. There's something I want to talk about.", I said as I ran up the street.

"What's on yo mind, brother?", he said when I finally caught up to him.

"Its about Kaylia.", I said panting.

"Ah, so you do like her as more than a friend. I knew it.", he said.

"Yes, but I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling her.", I said.

"Dude, you got to throw caution to the wind on this one and just go with your gut. Whatever happens, we'll always be there to support you.", he said, comforting me.

"Thanks man. You always know just what to say.", I said.

"Anything for my broham. Just remember, bros before hoes.", he said as I began walking towards my house.

"Will do.", I said in return.

[3 hours later, the forest outside Kokua Town.]

As we began setting up camp, I once again couldn't stop staring at Kaylia.

"Dude", said a voice from behind me, "Now's the perfect time to tell her." I turned to see Keoni.

"I suppose you're right.", I said. I began to walk towards Kaylia.

"Um Kaylia", I began, "Can I speak to you in private for a second?"

"Sure S.J., what's on your mind?", she asked as we walked into the woods.

"Well, we've known each other our whole lives, and we always been great achi-babas, but lately, I've been beginning something different for you. I think what I'm trying to say is that your the most butifa, most intelligent, most caring person in my life and that I'm head over heels in love with yuuga. Will yuuga be my bujee bu?", I explained.

With tear filled eyes, she said, "Ih, meega will be yuugas bujee bu. Meega loves yuuga and always will."

When we returned to the camp, we found everything set, but then I noticed that there were only five tents.

"Uh guys, there are six tents.", I said.

"Yeah, we know, one for me, one for Lani, one for Cera, one for E.J., one for Joe, and one for you and Kaylia.", said Keoni. Just the thought of us sleeping in the same tent made me blush.

"Ah comrade, I see what is problem. You are being embarrassed to sleep in same tent as new girlfriend. Don't be, it will be a very comforting experience.", said Joe in a fake Russian accent.

"Well, I suppose your right, but only if Irs ok with Kaylia, because that's just the gentlemanly thing to do.", I said.

"Of course we can share a tent silly.", she said with a giggle. God how I love that laugh.

[Later that night]

As I laid in my tent, I began to drift off to sleep. That is, until Kaylia came in.

"Are you alright bujee bu?", she asked.

"Yeah, meega fine.", I said.

"Isa yuuga sure, because meega think yuuga needs a little bit of this.", she said as she began to kiss my neck. I felt the heat begin to rise to my cheeks. That's when E.J. walked in.

"Guys, everyone is-, oh, soka, I see your busy.", he said.

"No, no, we're not busy.", I said as I pulled Kaylia outside.

"Oh, well, Cera just got here, and we were thinkin' that we should put on a concert for her.", he said.

"What? You know nobady knows we're a band.", I yelled.

"Actually S.J.", began Kaylia, "I kinda told my parents."

"What? Isa yuuga crazy?", I said, "You know what, fine, we'll do a concert."

"Okay then, it's settled.", said E.J.

As they enjoyed that night, they couldn't possibly imagine the horrors they were about to face.


	3. Chapter 2 pt1

**UHS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Chapter 2:**

[Prison Astroid K-267]

A cloaked figure slowly and stealthily creeps through the corridors to a cell which is holding a gerbil-like figure.

"Ah, my faithful servant, you have not failed me. Now, we shall seek our revenge on those who stopped us all those years ago.", said the gerbil-like creature.

"Master", began the cloaked figure, "I have news to report concerning the earth girl and experiment 626. It seems they have a new protecter and families now. It will be much more difficult this time."

"Well, this protector has yet to know the wrath of Dr. Jacque Von Hammsterveil!", yelled the gerbil-like creature as he laughed evilly.

[Meanwhile in the woods outside Kokua Town, the next day]

I woke up with something furry pressed against me. I looked to find it was Kaylia with her head nuzzling my chest.

"She so beautiful when she sleeps.", I thought to myself. "Bujee bu, its time to wake up.", I said regretfully.

"Just five more minutes, please.", she said, pleading.

"I wish I could stay here forever, but we can't.", I said. We got up and stretched to wake ourselves up.

"Bujee bu, do you think our parents will approve?", asked Kaylia.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll understand.", I answered.

As we exited the tent, we saw a sight that nearly stopped our hearts. E.J. and Lani were tongueing on the log in front of the ashes of the campfire.

"Um, guys, get a room.", I said. They quickly separated and looked down at the ground, blushing.

"Well Cera, you certainly got a good bujee bu.", said Kaylia. Suddenly, a green plasma bolt exploded in front of Kaylia and S.J.

"What was that?", yelled Kaylia.

"It is I, Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel!", exclaimed a gerbil-like creature on a hover craft.

"Hey, I've heard of you. You're the one who got defeated by our my parents like 50 dozen times.", I said.

"That is correct, little hybrid child. However, this time I shall win.", he said.

"Why is that?", I said defiantly.

"Because I am to be taking you all with me. Ha ha ha.", he said as six metallic claws reached from the bottom of the hover craft and took the kids.

[Over at the Pelekai household]

As we sat at the table laughing, Lilo's intergalactic cellphone went off.

"Yes, I see. Thank you Grandcouncil woman.", I overheard her say.

"Guys, we've got to go now. The kids were just kidnapped by Hamsterviel.", she said.

"Gaba! That's it, Hamsterviel's gonna detaka.", I said angrily.

"Bujee bu, calm down. You're scaring the children.", said Naomi.

"Naga. I will not calm down. This time Hamsterviel has taken it too far. He dies.", I said as I stomped out of the house, heading towards the teams old armory.

[Back in the dining room, Naomi's PoV]

"We've got to stop him before he hurts himself or someone else.", said Private.

"You're right.", I said as we rushed out the front door.

[Meanwhile, at Hamsterviel's evil lair, Kaylia's PoV]

"You children will make excellent bait for your parents, who will fall right into my trap.", said Hamsterviel.

"Oh, put a sock in it, you crazy gerbil.", said S.J.

"Shutup you stupid boy, and I am hamster-like.", said a now fuming Hamsterviel.

"Actually master, you are quite gerbil-like.", said a cloaked figure standing behind Hamsterviel.

"Oh shutup you stupid henchman.", he said angrily.

"Actually Hamsterviel, I'd say you're the stupid one, for you see, I'm not your henchman, I'm actually the wife of world famous super spy Skipper Roberts, who happens to be standing behind you.", said the cloaked figure. As Hamsterviel turned around, a penguin judo chopped him in the neck, causing him to pass out.

"Good job honey, now to get rid of this scumbag. Son, see if you can free those kids.", said the penguin.

"Sure thing dad.", said a penguin like creature with brown and white feathers and a pink beak.

"Oh, he's actually quite handsome.", said Cera.

"Why thank you Mrs. um.", said the penguin.

"Sorry, I'm Cera.", said Cera to the penguin.

"Well, I'm McFridy, but my friends call me either M.J. or Mike. By the way, you look quite pretty yourself Cera.", he said, blushing.

"Why think you M.J.", said a now red Cera.

"Um son, how 'bout instead of flirting you get busy rescuing the kids.", said the adult penguin.

"Okay dad. That's my dad Skipper and my mom Marlene.", said M.J.

"Wow. So your dad's a superspy?", asked Cera.

"Yep. One of the best there is.", answered M.J., "There we go, y'all are free now."

"Thanks M.J.", I said as he opened the door of the cage.

"No problem.", he said.

"So are you all okay?", asked M.J.'s mom Marlene.

"Yeah.", we all said in unison.

"So, you're from Kauai Island, right?", asked Skipper.

"Yeah, why?", I asked back.

"Because I know your parents.", he answered.

"Wait, are you the Skipper from my dad's stories?", I asked.

"The one and only.", he answered pridefully.

Suddenly, the doors exploded and all of our parents entered holding plasma rifles and wearing war paint. Private, Stacy, Kowalski, and Becky had also come along, with Madonna clinging to Stacy's leg and Albert to Becky's.

"Are you all okay?", asked Nani worryingly.

"Yeah, thanks to M.J. and his parents.", said Cera.

"M.J. who? Wait a minute, Skipper, Marlene, is that you?", asked my dad.

"It sure is, old friend. Its been so long.", answered Skipper.

"We can't thank you enough for rescuing our kids.", he said.

"No thanks needed. I was just doing my job. We had orders from the Grandcouncil woman to arrest Hamsterviel. The kids just happened to be here when we made our move.", said Skipper.

[Over in the group of kids]

"Ya know Cera, I think you're pretty funny.", said M.J.

"Why thank you M.J. Say I'm curious as to how you can talk, ya know, being a penguin and all?", asked Cera.

"Well, my dad swiped some animal to human communicators from a top secret government lab a few years back.", answered M.J.

"Oh, well, if I ever come to New York, I'll find you, okay?", said Cera.

"Sure, and if I ever come to Kauai, I'll find you, okay my little pink cupcake?", said M.J.

"Sounds fine to me, my Antarctic Romeo.", said a know blushing Cera.

[Back at the adult group, Trevor's PoV]

"Again, thanks for saving our kids. Speaking of which it seems your son has taken quite a shine to Angel's daughter Cera.", I said.

"Yes I suppose he has. Well, we should all get home, I'm sure it's fairly late by now.", said Skipper.

"I suppose you're right. If you're ever in Kauai, you're welcome in our home. Oh, and thanks for forgiving us. That reminds me, how's Rico?", I said.

"Well, he's um, no longer with us. He was crushed by a tank during a mission.", said Skipper through tear filled eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on kids, it's time to go.", I said.

[The kids group, Kaylia's PoV]

"Okay dad.", I said as we all ran to our parents. As we began to walk to the transport vehicle, I saw my dad stop to talk to Skipper.

"Yeah, it'll be fine if he comes and stays with us for two weeks.", I heard my dad say.

"Thanks comrade, M.J. will be so happy.", said Skipper.

"Wow. Cera's gonna pass out when she hears this.", I thought to myself as we boarded the transport.

[Three hours later, over Jupiter]

"Um dad", I began, "I have something to tell you."

"What is sweety?", he asked.

"Well, ya see, me and S.J. are bujee bus now.", I said.

"Oh, well, um, okay, I suppose.", he said.

[30 minutes later, back home, Naomi's PoV]

"Gaba yuuga mean her and S.J. are bujee bus?", I asked.

"I mean they're bujee bus now.", said Trevor.

"Absolutely not. He's a trouble maker.", I said.

"Now honey, she's head over heels for him, and I was like him one time in my life.", he said.

"Fine, I'll allow it, but I won't like it.", I said.

"Thank you bujee bu.", he said as he laid me on the table and made love to me.

[The next day, Cera's PoV]

I woke up with the sun shining directly in my face. I shivered slightly as my feet touched the cold metal floor.

"Cera, time for breakfast. Hurry, we have a surprise for you.", I heard my mom shout.

"Okay.", I said as I walked into the kitchen. What I saw nearly stopped my heart.

"M.J.!", I yelled as I ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, it's me, my little alien Juliet.", he said.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here, my Antarctic Romeo.", I said.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this.", he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Um, son, I highly suggest you get your lips off my daughter.", said Reuben, my dad.

"Right. Soka sir.", said M.J.

"I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again.", said Reuben.

"Yes sir.", said M.J.

"Good. Now why don't y'all sit down. Breakfast will be ready shortly.", said Reuben.

"Takka yuuga sir.", said M.J.

"You're quite welcome.", said Reuben.

As they ate, they had no idea what they would endure in the coming days.

[Meanwhile, over at the Miles household]

"Meega still can't believe yuuga let M.J. come stay without talking to meega first.", said Naomi.

"Honey, meega soka, but meega wanted to be nice to old friend. Plus, M.J. likes Angel and Reuben's daughter Cera.", said Trevor.

"Well, meega still mad.", said Naomi.

"Come on bujee bu. Tell ya what, I'll take you to that fancy French restaurant in Honolulu tonight. What do ya say?", said Trevor.

"Okay. Besides, meega could never stay mad at bujee bu.", said Naomi as she planted a kiss on Trevor's forehead.


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

**UHS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Chapter 2, pt. 2**

[Over at the Jookiba residence, E.J.'s PoV]

"Mother, father, I'm going for a walk with Lani.", I said.

"Okay dear, just be back by eight.", said my mom.

"Okay mom.", I said as I walked out the door. Just as I crossed the threshold, I heard my dad shout, "Wait son, I have something for you." My dad came ran down the stairs as fast as he could and stopped in front of me, panting.

"Here, give this 24 carat artificial diamond necklace. It is made of .9999 pure gold and doubles as a two way communicator. Give it to little Lani girl.", he said. I took the necklace and looked it over. The pendant holder was engraved with Celtic patterns. As was the diamond itself.

"Thanks dad, she'll love it.", I said gratefully as I left the house. When I got to the sidewalk, I found Lani waiting, looking very agitated.

"What took you so long?", she asked.

"Ekala mai, I had to talk to my dad.", I said.

"Oh, alright then. So what does yuuga have planned for today?", she asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the top of Mount Waiʻaleʻale for a picnic, then a walk on the beach, and finally, to top it off, watch the sunset on the roof of the Birds of Paradise.", I said.

"Wow, that's a lot for one day, what's the occasion?", she asked.

"Oh no reason, except that I think the best girl ever deserves the best day ever.", I said teasingly.

"Why thank you.", she said as we began walking.

"You're welcome. Oh, and that mu'u mu'u makes you look oh so u'i.", I said.

"Oh, well mahola a nui loa.", she said blushing.

We were so absorbed in the conversation that we didn't even notice we had reached the top of Mount Wai'ale'ale.

"Well, I guess we should set up for the picnic. I brought ham and cheese on white bread. I also brought lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, and mustard.", I said.

"I'll take mayo and lettuce on mine please.", she said. As I made her sandwich, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the morning sun with her blue mu'u mu'u with Celtic designs that brought out her eyes, her deep ocean blue eyes. I felt warmth begin to fill my cheeks.

"Um, E.J., you're blushing.", said Lani.

"Oh, um, soka.", I said stuttering.

"No, I think it's cute actually.", she said giggling.

"Wait, you think it's cute?", I asked apprehensively.

'Yeah, and the rest of you isn't bad either.", she said as she pulled me closer to her, "Now, why don't we stop fighting our feelings and just get on with it." The close proximity of her lips from mine only made me blush harder.

"Ka'u ia e lei a'e nei la.", I said as I kissed her gently on her rose red lips.

"E hoomau maua kealoha.", she said back. Then she pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. We savered the moment until an explosion rang out behind us.

"What was that?", screamed Lani.

"I don't know, but we need to go now.", I said as I yanked her up and started running towards town. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation go down my back.

"Not so fast. The boss wants to speak to you.", said an Asian looking man in a black tux. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

[Three hours later, over at Cera's house, Cera's PoV]

"M.J., stop it, I'm trying to read.", I said.

"Oh come on Cera, just one tickle fight. Please?", pleaded M.J.

"No. Besides, I want to go to the beach.", I said.

"Alright, we'll go to the beach. Anything my maka maka wants to do, I want to do.", he said.

"Okay then, lets go. Wait, did you call me your maka maka?", I said.

"Of course, unless you don't want to be my maka maka.", he said.

"No, meega want to be yuuga's maka maka.", I said.

"Well then, you'll need this.", he says as he pulls out a golden ring with a blood red ruby in the center.

"Oh my God M.J., it's beautiful, but it must have cost a fortune.", I said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Actually, my dad got it from an agency auction for $75.", he said.

"Wait, an agency auction?", I said suspiciously.

"Yeah, my dad works for MI6.", he said.

"Oh, well then, wait 'till my dad sees it. He will flip out.", I said.

"Naw, he'll understand, I'm sure.", he said.

"Okay, well let's get dow-", I began before being cut off by a large explosion downstairs, follows by what sounded like four people speaking Cantonese.

"Mom, dad. We have to go help them.", I shouted.

"Nyet. Their after me.", said M.J.

"Gaba?", I asked.

"It's the Singaporean mafia. My dad has a hit on him and now their gonna use me for bait.", he said. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Grab them both.", ordered a Chinese looking man.

Two other thugs grabbed us and then injected us with some kind of solution. That's when the world went dark.

[Five minutes earlier, Miles residence, Kaylia's PoV]

"Okay honey, we'll be gone for a couple of hours. If you need anything, just call.", said my mom.

"Oh, and remember, I don't want any boys over.", added my dad.

"Okay, you two just go and enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine.", I said.

"Alright, bye hun.", said my mom as they started the car. I pulled out my phone and dialed S.J.'s number.

"Bujee bu, my parents are gone you can come over now.", I said.

"K. I'll be right over. See you soon.", he said.

"Ok.", I said as I hung up the phone. Five minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly opened the door to find S.J. waiting.

"Well, hello there tall, blue, and handsome.", I said teasingly.

"Oh, you know how I hate that. Now just come here so I can kiss those luscious lips of yours.", he said as he pulled me into a kiss. That's when I felt the electric current run through my body and blacked out.

[Five minutes later,Pierre's Taste of Paris, Trevor's PoV]

As we ate, I heard my phone go off. I check the caller id. Kaylia. I answer it.

"Hello.", I say.

"Hello Mr. Miles. We are calling to inform you we have kidnapped your daughter and her friends. You don't know us, be we know you, and your friend Skipper. Tell him to bring $50,000 U.S. dollars to Singapore, or the kids die. Have a pleasant evening.", said a man with an Asian accent quickly before hanging up.

I quickly dialed Skippers number.

"Skipper, some Asian man just called using my daughter's cell asking for fifty thousand U.S. dollars to be delivered to Singapore or my daughter dies. What in the hell is going on?", I yelled.

"I'll explain later. Meet me at Kauai airport in twenty minutes.", he said, then hung up.

"Gaba wrong bujee bu?", asked Naomi.

"Kaylia's in trouble. We have to go, now.", I said as I raced out the door.


	5. Chapter 3

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES: THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Chapter 3:**

When we arrived at the airport, a large, black jet with a British flag on its tail was touching down.

"I'll be damn, that's MI6.", I said.

That's when the door opened and stairs folded out. A middle aged looking gentleman with glasses stepped out first, followed by a Slavic looking women carrying a rifle. Then twenty heavily armed soldiers. Finally, Skipper and Marlene stepped out. All twenty soldiers stood at attention. We saluted as well.

"At ease men.", said Skipper, "Why are y'all saluting me?"

"Cause your one of the greatest spies ever.", said Private.

"Listen, we don't have time for this. Meet my team. This here's Major Alexis, commander of my bodyguard. That there's Sabrina Smirnov, my sniper. Finally, there's Max, my logistics man.", said Skipper, "Now lets get down to business."

"Right, well, all I know someone wants 50K in U.S. dollars delivered by you to Singapore or your son, and our kids die, so you'd better start explaining.", I said.

"Well, after I left the team, I joined MI6. One of my first missions was to kill a Singaporean mafia boss, which I did. Unfortunately, I also blew up $50,000 worth of cocaine in the process. Know it appears they've come for revenge.", said Skipper.

"Well, Skipper, allow me to explain what's gonna happen from here on out. First, we're gonna rescue my daughter and everyone else's kids. Then, I'm gonna kick your ass for getting us into this mess. Also, if even a single hair on my daughters head is harmed, I'll kill them first, then you next. Now, everyone get your asses on that plane and lets go.", I yelled as I boarded the plane.

[Singapore Mafia Headquarters, Singapore]

"Oh, my head. Where am I?", I said.

"I can answer that, young human girl.", said a voice from the shadows.

"What? Who's there?", I asked.

"I am don of the Singaporean mafia.", said the voice. He then stepped out to reveal a komodo dragon in a black tuxedo.

"Why are we here?", I asked.

"Because you know the boy you call M.J., and his father owes us some money.", said the komodo, "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Ch'in ho Khan."

"So Ch'in, I finally get to meet you in person.", said a voice from behind me.

"Ah, you must be M.J. I'm sure your father has told you much about me, yet I know little about you.", said Ch'in.

"Well, you see Ch'in, you never will, because I'm going to kill you know.", said M.J.

"Oh really", said Ch'in, pulling out a pistol and holding it to my head, "I don't think that would benefit your friend."

"Maka maka, help.", I yelled.

"Hmm, maka maka, Hawaiian fir intimate friend. Seems I just got another barginning chip.", said Ch'in.

"You let her go you slimy bastard.", yelled M.J.

"I think not, I'm just gonna have a little fun with her if you catch my drift. Mu ha ha ha.", said Ch'in as he dragged me away.

"If you hurt her, so help me, it'll be the last thing you ever do.", yelled M.J. as the door slammed shut.

[Meanwhile, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean]

"Okay, so we know there in a warehouse in the slums of Singapore, but what we don't know is how to extract the kids without getting to much notice from the locals.", said Skipper.

"Might I suggest a precision strike. There are three glass skylights on the roof. It wouldn't be so hard to rappel down to the children and hoist them up.", said Max.

"Very well, we're going with Max's idea.", I said.

"Now, what weapons do we have?", I asked.

"We've got FN Fals, Colt 1911As, FN Mag 50s, and an RPG.", said one of Skipper's bodyguards.

"Right, y'all haven't been properly introduced. This is Jimmy McDunham. He's my ordinance expert.", said Skipper.

"Well then, I want John on the RPG, Naomi, Cassidy, and Angel can have the Fals, and I'll take a Colt. I brought my own plasma rifle.", I said.

"What about the rest of us?", cried Reuben.

"Figure it out amongst yourselves.", I said.

"What, you can't just do that.", he cried.

"Yes, I oh so fucking can because it's my daughter in danger gotdammit.", I yelled, quickly silencing the others.

"Bujee bu, meega never see yuuga like this before. Isa something wrong?", asked Naomi.

"Yes. It's lycan mating season and I don't have a marked lifemate.", I explained.

"What do you mean lifemate?", she asked.

"We lycans mate every year, but without a lifemate, we males go crazy.", I said.

"Interesting. The Kweltikwan Dna in me requires I have a lifemate around this same time of year.", said Naomi.

"Naomi, would you do me the honor of being my lifemate?", I asked her.

"Only if you'll be mine.", she answered.

"Then it's settled, we're lifemates.", I announced.

Cheers rang out from everyone on board.

"Now, gaba does yuuga say we go get this over with in Skipper and Marlene's bedroom?", asked Naomi.

[30 minutes later, Singapore]

"You know what's funny?", asked M.J.

"No, what?", I said.

"I always wanted to go to Singapore. Now I'm gonna die in Singapore. How fucking great is that?", he yelled.

"M.J., calm down.", I said.

"No Kaylia, you calm the fuck down.", he yelled.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that again or it's my foot up your ass.", said a voice from above. It was my dad.

"Mr. Miles, are we glad to see you, but where are the others?", said M.J.

"Behind y'all.", he said. We both turned to see the whole team gathered.

"Mom, dad.", yelled M.J.

"Son", they both yelled in unison, "We'll have you and Kaylia out soon, but where are the others."

"Ch'in took Cera with him to his office and I don't know where everyone else is. Please save Cera dad, please. She's my maka maka.", said M.J.

"Aw, my little boy has a girlfriend. How cute.", said Marlene.

"Mom, now's not the time.", said M.J.

"He's right honey.", said Skipper.

"Okay son, cage is open.", added Skipper.

"Thanks dad.", said M.J.

"You are welcome.", said Skipper, "Now to find the others."

"Okay, Private, Angel, Reuben, Becky, and Maj. Lorenzo,s squad will take the hallway to the left. Myself, Maj. Alexis and his squad, Skipper. Naomi, John, Cassidy, Nani, David, Kowalski, Stacy, and everyone else will take the doorway to Ch'in's office.", said my dad.

"Where do we go?", I asked.

"You and M.J. go to the plane and wait for us with Marlene.", said my dad.

"What, but we won't to fight too.", I protested.

"Absolutely, positively, without a doubt not! It is too dangerous. You are going to wait in the ship with Marlene and M.J., understood?", said my dad.

Realizing I had list, I reluctantly nodded "yes" and departed to the ship to wait as everyone else dove head first into the danger.

[Ten minutes later, Ch'in's office]

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Skipper Roberts. I've been dying to meet you since you killed my father so I could have my revenge. Now is my chance.", shouted Ch'in.

"Don't count on it Ch'in. Your either going to leave here in handcuffs or a body bag.", said Skipper.

"Is that so Skipper. Even when I have Hans the Puffin here with me?", said Ch'in.

"What, impossible. I killed Hans years ago.", said Skipper.

"Or so you thought, Skipper.", said a voice from behind us. We turned to see a puffin with a scar across his left cheek and an eyepatch over his right eye.

"But how? I saw you get run over by that train in Tibet.", said Skipper.

"Easy Skipper, I jumped off the truss before the train hit me.", said Hans.

"Yes, and we found him barely alive at the bottom of the canyon. We nurtured him back to health and now he commands my air Corp.", said Ch'in, "The time to fight has come, prepare to die."


	6. Chapter 4

**UHS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Chapter 4:**

[West wing of the warehouse]

As we made our way though the hall of the warehouse, I saw a sign with an arrow pointing left that said prisoner holding area.

"Hey guys, look.", I said.

"What is it Private?", asked Stacy.

"The sign. It says prison cells are to the left.", I said.

"Oh, so it does. Everyone, this way.", said Stacy as she motioned for the others to follow.

"So Stacy.", I began, "Why don't we go out Saturday night after this is over."

"Well, my little Privatey wivatey, that sounds perfect.", said Stacy as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Guys, over here.", yelled a voice to the right of us. It was Cera, along with the others.

"Keiki. Isa yuuga okay?", asked Angel

"Yes mom, meega fine. Isa M.J. okay?", asked Cera.

"Yes. He isa on ship with Kaylia.", said Angel.

Suddenly, Skipper's voice rang out over the communicators.

"All units retreat to the ship immediately.", he ordered.

We all grabbed the kids and raced towards the ship. When we arrived, an entire army of komodos and puffins were attacking Skippers team. We quickly climbed to the ship, and were soon joined by Skippers team.

"Jesus Christ, I've never seen that many komodo dragons in one place.", said Trevor.

"We're lucky to be alive.", said Lilo.

"Be that as it may", began Skipper, "I left them a little surprise." He pulled out a detonators and pressed the button down. We watched as the warehouse exploded instantaneously into flames.

"How in the hell did you just do that?", asked Trevor, completely flabergasted.

"Easy. Space laser.", answered Skipper.

[2 hours later, Kokua Town airport]

"Well Skipper, thank you for all your help. We couldn't have done it without you and your team.", said Trevor.

"Nonsense. Y'all would have done just fine. M.J., time to go.", said Skipper.

"Okay dad, I'll be there in a sec.", I said, "Bye, my little extraterrestrial Juliet."

"Bye my Antarctic Romeo. I'll miss you.", said Cera.

"I'll miss you too. Our dads are gonna setup a voice chat so we can see each other everyday.", I said.

"I'll be waiting.", she said.

"Well you won't have to wait long. My dad's gonna be transferred to Honolulu soon to take charge of MI6's Pacific division.", I said.

"Really?", she asked enthusiastically.

"Yep. After that, all I'll have to do is take the ferry here to see your beautiful face.", I said.

"Before I forget, I've got to give you this.", I said as I pulled out a silver ring with a ruby in it.

"What is it?", she asked as I slipped on her claw.

"It's a promise ring. It means I pledge to love no one but you.", I said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you.", she said as she pulled me onto a kiss.

"Uh son, I hate to interrupt, but we have to go.", I heard my dad say.

"Okay dad. Sorry bujee bu, I have to go.", I said.

"It's okay. See you soon. Love you.", she said.

"Love you too.", I yelled as I boarded the jet for the ride home.

[Meanwhile, over with E.J. and Lani.]

"Lani, I was going to give this to you before we got kidnapped.", I said as I pulled the silver necklace out of my pocket and presented it to her.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful.", she said as she placed it around her neck.

"Yeah. There's an inscription on the back.", I said. She turned it over and read the inscription.

"Ia iho ke aloha ", she said outloud, "I love it. Thank you so much." She pulled me into a French kiss. I practically melted in her hands as she slid her tongue into my mouth. When she stopped, all I could say was, "That was amazing." Then I fainted.

[Two hours later, Lani's house]

"Ow, my head. Where am I?", I asked.

"You're at my house. You fainted after I kissed you.", said Lani with a giggle and a blush.

"Kissed me. More like shoved your tongue down my throat.", I yelled.

"What? You did what?", yelled Nani.

"I French kissed him. What's the big deal?", asked Lani.

"The big deal is that is a very adult thing for you to be doing and I don't want you doing it again.", yelled Nani.

"But it was one kiss.", shouted Lani.

"I don't care. Don't ever do it again.", yelled Nani.

"Fine.", grumbled Lani.

[Over at the Miles residence]

"Bujee bu?", asked S.J.

"Yes.", I answered.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?", he asked.

"I don't know. I hope so.", I answered.

"Hopefully not anytime soon.", said an unknown voice, making us jump up. It turned out to be my dad.

"S.J., can I speak with you for a moment?", asked my dad.

"Certainly sir.", he answered.

"Follow me.", he said as he walked to the living room.

[In the living room]

"Have a seat S.J.", said Mr. Miles as he motioned towards the couch.

"Now you like my daughter, right?", he asked.

"Yes sir.", I answered.

"Well, here's the thing. I'm going to allow you to date my daughter, however, if you hurt her, I break you. Got it?", he said.

"Yes sir.", I said back.

"Good. You may go back to Kaylia now.", he said.

"Thank you sir.", I said.

"Anytime.", he said.

[Back in Kaylia's room]

"I'm back bujee bu.", I said.

"Over here.", said Kaylia.

I turned to see Kaylia dressed in pink silk pajamas with a lotus on the front.

"Come here, I want to try something.", she said.

"Like what?", I asked. Before I could react, she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled her lips onto mine. Then I felt her tongue slide into my mouth. I fell onto her bed and felt a spark between us. Then her mom walked in.

"Ahh, gaba isa yuuga doing to my little saari?", she said as she grabbed a broom and began to hit me.

"Mrs. Miles, please. Let me explain.", I cried.

"Naga. Yuuga touch meegas little saari, so yuuga get hit with broom.", she yelled.

"What's with all the noise?", yelled Mr. Miles.

"Meega saw Kaylia's bujee bu on her bed kissing her.", yelled Mrs. Miles.

"What? That's it. S.J., leave my house now. You and your parents can settle this.", he yelled.


	7. Chapter 5

**UHS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

**Chapter 5:**

[Two months later, Kauai Beach]

"I can't believe our parents let us triple days and camp out here.", I said.

"I know. Me either.", said S.J.

"So Cera, how are things between you and M.J.?", I asked.

"Well Kaylia, if you must know, we are still bujee bus, and he's coming here next month for the summer.", said Cera.

"That's nice. What about you and E.J. Lani?", I asked.

"Well, he doesn't faint anymore when I French him.", she answered.

"Well, we should all go to bed.", said E.J.

"I agree.", I said.

As they all settled down to slumbers filled with dreams of love and happiness, they couldn't begin to fathom the horrors and hardships they would face in the coming year.

Sorry 'bout the short chapter.

Read and review don't flame.


End file.
